Game
by Hanako Miyuki
Summary: A different perspective on why Relena chases after Heero so much


**AN: This is the semi-revised version of my fic, for all those who mailed me telling me to change the font color. I'm sorry for the bother, minna-san, but nevertheless, thank you so much for calling my attention! ^_^ ::Glomp:: I'm just new, so I didn't really realize that this problem would occur. Don't worry, it won't happen ever again!  
Oh, and to the anonymous reviewer who told me Relena was OOC, well… we never truly know what goes on inside a person's head. ^_^**

Game *Revised*

By [Hanako][1]

Notes: No. I do not own Gundam Wing. No. I'm not making money out of this. No. Under any circumstances, you are not allowed to sue a minor for having fun. No. You cannot flame me. No. This is, unfortunately, not yaoi. And no. Whatever you may say, I'm not a Relena fan. Yes. Please enjoy reading this! ^_~

~~~***~~~

Ho-hum. Another day, another bore. I have been moping around my office all day today, with nothing exciting happening at all. So… dull. And *boring*. Ugh! I can't stand it. Where in heaven's name is that spy? If he doesn't come in within ten minutes, I swear, I will delightfully rip his head off and throw it to the dogs!

Having done most of my paperwork, at least, the more important ones, I stand up and pace around the room. Yes, yes, I know. It's sooo unladylike, but what can I do? Patience is a virtue, one I know I've yet to learn. But what was I to do? I've got _nothing_ to do!  
  


'Relena-sama?' The door creaks open, and a nervous face peers in. Ah. He is finally here, at long last. No older than seventeen, he's not bad looking, however, his manner denotes lack of confidence and self-assurance. Idly I wonder how he was able to get this type of job. Suddenly I stop my pacing and place on my well-kept mask of poise and calm. No sense blowing his head off over this minor… setback.

'Yes?'

This he seems to take as invitation to come into my office. He scuttles in, bowing his head, or, more likely, averting his gaze so he won't have to look me in the eye.

'Uh… I'm sorry for taking too long… I…'

'No matter.' I inject a bit of understanding in my voice, just enough to tempt him to look at me. He does. I smile. 'I understand it's very hard for you to track down such an elusive youth… and I truly appreciate your efforts. May I see what you have got?'

'Um… er…' He stammers some more, obviously infatuated. 'Um… er… according to the men, Mr. Heero Yuy is currently enrolled at St. Claire [1] High found in L4, along with the other pilots, posing as exchange students from… uh…' He trails off a bit, squinting at the hastily drawn notes on the scrawny piece of paper he holds. Hm… definitely not fit for the competitive team working for me. 

'Never mind. I see. Thank you. You may go now.' My voice is carefully neutral. I would not want to crush his ego by sounding patronizing, nor would I want to boost it up by sounding pleased with his report.

'Uh… Yes. Yes. Of course, Relena-sama.' And as quickly as he has scuttled in, he scuttles out.

At last! This day has finally brought about something! At least I won't have to go around moping about the monotony of my life anymore. I've got some things to keep me busy with for a few weeks or so.

I press the button of our new Intercom System, the one the Kruvich scientists were so very proud of. Honestly speaking, I see little difference between their model, and the ones they used years ago on Earth.

'Karla, please arrange for me to have a flight for L4 tomorrow afternoon. It's urgent. And ask Kagetsuya to pack my things, at once. Thank you.' Without even waiting for a reply, I turn it off. Not waiting for them to protest is a sign that my word is final, and they can do nothing against it.

Within a few days I'm going to see Heero.

~~~***~~~

'Ah, Relena-sama! Welcome, welcome! Please, make yourself comfortable! Here… sit here, please. Are you tired from your long journey? Would you like to have tea? Coffee? Juice? Water? Please, make yourself at home. We are so very delighted to have you here with us…' A slender lady smiled at me. Che. It was too impersonal… too fake.

'No… I'm fine. Thank you.' I replied, coating my voice with practiced courtesy. Heh. Believe it or not, I have not made it yet to L4. In fact, I'm still in this private jet-type aircraft. Not an inch off the ground and already I'm being pampered. Ah, yes. Life as a spoiled little rich girl truly has its advantages. I settled back in my plush little seat and prepared myself once more for my surprise 'rendezvous' with Heero Yuy.

I allow myself a sly little smirk before I drifted into Sleep's welcoming arms.

~~~***~~~

For as long as I can remember, or rather, for as long as I _let_ myself remember, I have had an extremely sheltered life. I guess I can blame it on two factors: My father's status in society, and my brother's disappearance. Can't say I hated the way I was treated, though. It was always what I wanted that happened… always my childish desires that came true… and it happened often enough to program my mind to believe—no, to _know_ that, as long as I am Relena Darlian Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom, I will inevitably get what I want, for who would want to cause pain for an innocent little child who has experienced enough already?

Perhaps it is with this assurance of a luxurious life wherein I am, and always will be, answered to by anyone, save for a few who hold a higher ranking than I do, that I have learned to hone my skill in talking. If I can't whine, I talk myself in and out of deals with people who presume themselves smarter than me. I have learned the fine art of convincing people into unwittingly doing what I want them to do. Pretty soon that talent had become a habit. I had managed to talk people into tears… hatred… and into acknowledging that 'warm, fuzzy feeling' within them that, honestly speaking, no one gives a damn about but their own selves. Of course, given such a talent, I had learned to put up a lot of masks to go along with it. The one I seem to use the most is that of the pacifist who believes in settling this war the civil way.

Frankly, I don't care about the war. So what if people were killing each other? The world and the colonies are overpopulated enough as it is… we really don't need to preserve the lives of those we can't even give bright futures to. But still… since people the universe over look up to me as a figure for them to follow, and you've got to admit having followers is kind of grand, I just go along with everyone else. War or peace… either way's fine by me. That closed, sheltered life I had led before being exposed to the colonies as the heir to the Sanc Kingdom has groomed me to worry only about myself. Looking at it in an objective point of view, it possibly is the most practical way of bringing me up.

Besides, this world needed someone. And hey, if that someone gets to ride in a pink limo with a dozen or so assistants, plus access to _any_ information found in _any_ possible place to boot, who am I to turn down the offer? In a way, it's made my life pleasantly exciting. To know that my words and speeches hold such influence over people… to have such power over them… it certainly beats walking around a big empty estate all the days of my life. Either way, I get off easy. Ah… life is good.

Of course, when I first became an important political figure, I soon found it wasn't all it was cut out to be. For one, talking all day and negotiating and stuff and all that political crap can get boring, especially for a young restless teen such as I. The world beckons. Before boredom can have a chance at killing me, I had to find _some_ way of sustaining my sanity.

That was when I remembered Heero Yuy, the Gundam pilot I had met on that beach. Just about my age, I suppose, he's pretty good looking, though badly in need of social skills and people relations ability. He had that intriguing aura surrounding him that had struck me. Plus, he actually snubbed me! Relena is not someone to snub!

Now, being Relena Darlian Peacecraft, I am used to being sought after, drooled over, dreamed of, looked up to, and admired. I mean, of course I would. I'm me. Everyone either wants to be me, or to be with me. How else do you explain all those ambitious politicians rubbing shoulders with me during press conferences? It's the way I've always known life to be. So sue me. I'll probably win over you, anyway.

Of course, Heero was nothing like those pathetic creatures sidling up to me all the time. That was obvious. He's a soldier, programmed by some sly scientist to be a machine meant only for war. He was _trained_ not to feel anything at all. He didn't have any perceptions _whatsoever_ regarding reputations and status quos in the society. Whoever trained him trained him to think of himself as a blank face among a million other blank faces… trained him to hide himself in the darkness… to turn his back to the world and to the people he is trying to protect… to sacrifice his identity for the war. He probably didn't think of it that way, too, which might explain the way he often rebuffed me and the way he refused my attention. Not to mention by the way he's always trying to shoot me, but can't. I told you so; position in society is everything.

The thing is, I wasn't rebuffed at all. While most ladies prefer to take a hint, I am Relena Peacecraft. I do _not_ take no for an answer. I do _not_, or rather, can _not_ accept the fact that someone would refuse me. That is practically unspeakable… even if I have no desire for him in the first place.

Yes, you heard me. I had no intent of pursuing Heero, nor have I ever dreamed of being with him. He was simply a commoner for me. He's not very much my type, mind you. But I chased him. Why, you ask? I told you before, didn't I? I bask in the fact that everyone wants me… but then I find Heero doesn't. I guess you can call it a pet peeve to try and convince him that he does, indeed, _want_ me. I want him to tell me he loves me. And I, Relena Peacecraft, get what I want, remember?

I suppose you can call Heero Yuy my personal little 'hobby'. Oh yes, I dream of the day when he finally can succumb to my charms, as do everyone else. He is, for me, a challenge… an obstacle I must pass through to prove my worth. I've sort of turned it into a little game, you see… one between me, and whomever it was who made him like that. According to the PIs I have hired, it's this scientist called Dr. J. Heero Yuy has become a… personal 'toy' for Dr. J and I. He is a test… of who would win over him: Dr. J's intense programming of his human mind seemingly devoid of any emotion, or my 'innocent' charms out to coax the frightened little boy within him to resurface.

I must admit, Dr. J seems to have taught him well. I don't think I've gotten to him yet. But it is his stubbornness that motivates me to try harder, you see. It simply delights me to see, sometimes when I meet up with him in any of the dozens of schools he has infiltrated, that I am getting to him, if only a bit. That I am somehow igniting some sort of _emotion_ within him… even if that emotion may be annoyance.

I'm getting there, given time. With the way Heero was programmed, it might take a while… but then again, I have all the time in the world. I have all the boredom to kill with the time I spend on this… _hobby_. Oh no. Dr. J will not get the better of me… _no one_ does. Not even Perfect Soldier Heero Yuy. I'll get through his barriers; break them down one by one… someday. Relena Peacecraft does not give up easily; you should know that.

*Sigh* Of course, all this is meaningless. I mean… Heero Yuy is just an obsession of mine. I don't love him… I'm not even _interested_ in him, save for the fact that he does not think much of me. He is *utterly* boring… and unresponsive. I cannot imagine anyone wanting to befriend him… and I cannot imagine him befriending anyone either. He is totally… lifeless. Definitely not my type, that I can assure you. 

Heero Yuy is a pawn… and right now, I'm trying to take control over him. You know, grab that hold Dr. J has over him, and take over. After that, he'll be another one of my conquests, a small name lost in the pile of many others'. Ah yes, that will be the day.

After all… after that… Heero Yuy will just be a nameless soldier who has simply been bewitched by Relena Darlian Peacecraft, who cares nothing for him… who has merely given him the 'warmth' and 'compassion' denied to him whilst a child… who has been the *only* kind soul to have tried to understand the turmoil beneath his perfected façade… who has treated him *just* as a friend, and not the lover he has wanted her to be. 

Although I have to admit, soldiers they may be, but his fellow pilot Quatre [2] is someone to consider…

**~~Owari~~**

** **

[1] I used St. Claire because I just read Cold Flame by Quicksylver, who knows nothing about me. It's an interesting name; please don't be mad I borrowed it! ::Bows down and kneels on her knees::

[2] Ugh! Doesn't the thought just makes you *shudder*? But hey! They're blond, they're young, they're 'up there' in the society… ::Shrugs:: They're perfect… or maybe not. ::Cowers::

So what do you think? Believe it or not, I'm a yaoi fan and I do not like Relena very much, even though this is my third Relena-centered ficcie and my third completed Gundam fic. *Groans* I hate myself. Hmm… I don't know if anyone has ever written something along the plot [There was a plot?] of this fic… so I'm pretty proud to have come up with this. This is actually inspired by an YYH fic I read a while back and… well… I had nothing to do one boring weekend, even though the dreaded exams are just three weeks away so…

C&C? Please? This is the first I'm a-gonna post… and I _NEED_ feedback! Just tell me what you think! ONEGAI? Okay, I'll shut up now…

Ja! ^_^

Send comments to [ME][1]!

   [1]: mailto:hanako_miyuki@yahoo.com



End file.
